Corran Shukur
Corran Shukur was a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Co-Founder of Mandalorian Rising, and Elder General in the Mandalorian Guild. : :"Ke Nu'jurkadir sha mando'ade!" :" Suicide? As far as I'm concerned I died along time ago. It's not about the credits anymore, or the glory, or even the honor, it's about revenge... " : : : -Corran Shukur Biography Birth and Child Hood Corran was the child of A'den Shukur and Cortay Shukur of Clan Shukur, born on Concord Dawn, His birth nameby his father and mother was Corr'ika Shukur, later simplified to Corran and he generally had the nickname of Corr later in his life.. His father fought along with the True Mandalorians such as Jaster Mereel, Montross, and Jango Fett during the Mandalorian Civil War. It was due to this fact that Corran never knew his father as he was killed in torture by Ren Kryze. Corran was raised by his mother until age four and a half. His Mother was murdered by a Death Watch unit that broke into there home. Cortay grabbed her Madalorian Repeater and held off the Unit for as long as she could before she was taken down by a swft Vibro blade to the chest. The Death Watch wanted to bring Corran in to raise him as one. Then a suggestion by a Death Watch named Scrapik Shed, Shed: Why don't we just kill the kid, his mother probably told him garbage about The True Mandalorians?! Then a Mandalorian named Kalen Kabur bust in the home. Kalen: Not on my watch! ( as he swiftly guns down the remaining Death Watch) Kalen: Don't worry kid, I am here to help. What's your name? ( Kalen later on to adopt and mentor Corran) From there on Kalen raised Corran as a son and trained him. Training Corran: Dad, I'm scared. Kalen: Attack the Gundark, Corran. Corran: But it will tear me apart, I can't kill the thing! Kalen: Face your fears Corr'ika, you're stronger than you think. ( Corran attacks succesfully killing the Gundark ) Kalen: See, you got him after all. Kalen taught Corran how to become a Mandalorian by attempting to teach him to conquer his fears. Corran was always obstanent but he learned in time. As Corran grew older in Kalen's care, he taught him less about fear, and more physical conditioning, training with weapons, and learning what it is to be a Mandalorian. He was always taught to be extremely mature for his age, this caused a lack of childhood sense in Corran's Years. Post Galidraan Few true Mandalorians survived the massacre of Mandalorians at the hands of the Jedi. However, where Kalen took refuge along with surviving members of the True Mandolorians lived. They were able to evade the Death Watch Patrols due to supurior stealth of the clan. As Corran's young developmental years passed at the Clan Space, he learned to become a Mandalorian, eventually earning and making his own set of early Mandalorian armor at 11 years if age. He lived ridden of The Death Watch, until when he was 13 there was an attack on the camp. Led by Ren'ika Kryze and a young Pre Vizla, a brutal Death Watch armada attacked the remenants with over baring force. After gunning down most of the Mandalorians, they did one last sweep of the camp until they bombed it with there Gunships. Corran was the sole survivor of the attack and the bombing, he was intact, but he was stuck below a large pillar that broke his arm. He passed out to die, until saved by Mirta Brokar, a Mandalorian. Brokar Corran: Where am I? ( awaking on a mandalorian ship ) Brokar: Happy Life Day, your on my ship I saved your sheb, Your Welcome. I'm Mirta, Mirta Brokar. Corran: What about Kalen? Mirta: What are you talking about? Corran: Oh. ( Corran coming to the realization of there death ) Corran: Where are we going? Mirta: That's for you to decide kid. Corran: My name is Corran Shukur, and can I come with you? Mirta: I got better things to do than take help you. Unless you can feed and clothe yourself I can't help you. Mirta: I'm going off to Cossa 12 . I can drop you off at a space station if you want. Corran: Sure, thanks. ( Mirta dropping of Corran off at Tansarrii Point Space Station ) Mirta: Here , these credits should get you a ride, a few meals, and a hotel room. Corran: Thank's again. Rough Beginings Corran stayed a few crummy days at the space station. There were countless times where he had to defend for himself using the EE-3 Carbine Mirta had gifted him to defend himself from Spice Traders and Pirates. Corran eventually realized that he was running out of credits. He asked the Cantina bar tender where he could get some work. The Bartender told him he would have to get a shuttle to Tatooine or Ord Mantell if he wanted any possible work. Corran thanked the Bartender and headed for Mos-Eisley spaceport on a space shuttle. There he was even more pestered by the scum and villany who settled there. He was dehydrayted by the immense heat only after a few hours of being on the planet. He headed to the cantina and ordered a Krayt Soda. He found a small table in the corner and tried to keep out of trouble. Then a Ithorian came up to him. Ithorian: A look a little kid, where's your mom blaster brain? Corran: I don't want trouble, nasty face. Ithorian: ( pushing Corran ) Do you know who you are talking to boy?! I am wanted on 12 systems! Ithorian: I'll gut you like a gungan! Corran: Let's not get things out of ha- ( blaster shots ) (Ithorian dies) Rodian: Your welcome, Kid. My name is Kul. Let's talk. ( the two go to sit at a table ) Corran: Thanks for helping me. Kul: No problem kid, you could have done it with out me. Corran: What do you mean? Kul: No kid would have the nerve to come in here and call a criminal nasty face. In fact I don't even think a kid would come in here. Just look at you battle scared armor. Kid, you've been some where. Corran: Yeah, ever heard of the Mandalorians? Kul: What? No way? Have you ever thought of becoming a bounty hunter? Corran: I was actually considering that. Kul: You know kid. I am a hunter, I can help you. Corran: Are you sure I need any? Kul: There is no problem with being able to hold your own, but if you go out there to those hutts and try to be a hunter just like that, well kid, you will get torn apart. Whad'd yah say? Corran: Deal. Repainting the armor While Corran began his Bounty Hunting Career, he repainted his armor from the Clan. He used Red and Gray. In Mandalorian Meaning, it ment he was mourning his lost father. Bounty Hunting After a few weeks, Kul had taught Corran the way Tatooine worked. He eventually started off by bringing in some of Mos-Eisley's wanted scum, then he gained a name for himself by taking out a Black Sun unit in the Dune Sea. He gained the attentions of some of the hutts. One day in Mos-Eisley, he was contacted by a Twi'lek named Bib Fortuna, he said said that he spoke for Jabba The Hutt, he told him he wanted to go off world to Corascant to kill a smuggler named Randan Smog who owed Jabba a debt. He then was off to Corascant to get his his first off-world hunt. The First Off-World Hunt One Corran Arrived, he started trying to find Randan. He asked locals in the lower levels where he might be. Eventually he was told that Randan was last scene at a hidden spice ware house on level 1314. He proceeded to find the ware house, and he used his jet pack to get up to the landing pad. Once in he began looking for Randan. He found him washing his hands in the refresher. (Corran Swiftly bust through the refresher door) Corran: You owe Jabba your life, and I'm in to collect it. Randan: Awe Po-doo! ( grabbing for his blaster) ( then emits a rain of blaster fire ) Randan: I gotta get out of here! ( running towars the landing pad ) Corran: Not on my watch! ( chasing and firing at the same time ) Randan attempted to start his ship, but before he could fly Corran landed straight through the glass shield in the cock-pit. Corran then quickly shot him. And he headed back to Tatooine to collect his credits drom Jabba the Hutt. The Clone Wars During the beggining of The Clonewars Corran remained on Tatooine later to help the Republic's War efforts. Rising Once at Jabba's Palace. He sat at a table in Jabba's throne room and ordered a drink. Then another Mandalorian came to his table. Mirta: You're impressive. Corran: Thanks, Mirta. Why did you come here? Mirta: Same reason as you, I'm a Bounty Hunter. Anyways I have a idea that I want you to be a part of. Corran: Yeah? Mirta: I want you and a few other Mandalorians to come to ryloth with me. I have a base there. I want to start a battalion of elite True Mandalorian soldiers. I want us to keep The Mandalorians alive, preserve our culture during these times. We will be called, Mandalorian Rising. Corran: I will help. I will be a part of Rising. Mirta: Good then, my ship's out side! Once on Ryloth there were two other Mandalorians, Zeth Silas and Dragonic. There the four then created Mandalorian Rising. The years following Corran lived in the citadel on Ryloth and he Bounty Hunted when he wasn't doing missions, or having a good time with Rising. Desiring Revenge In the Mandalorian Archives at the Citadel, Corran was curious of the happenings to his biological father, he soon found out that he was tortured and killed by the likes of Ren, the man who killed his clan, and his adoptive father. This had tremoundous physcological effects on Corran. One day at the Mandalorian Citadel, Corran asked Mirta a question Corran: Mirta, should I kill Ren'ika, the man who killed my father, my home? Mirta: Corr, I am after Solus. Do what you gotta do. Ren'ika is just a di'kut who likes to see others in misery. Corran: Can you help? Mirta: You have to fight your own battles, Corran. With this Corran set out to find Ren'ika and kill him. Umbara Rising Down When the Republic Hired Mandalorian Rising to clear out the airfield on The Battle of Umbara they learned of Death Watch's presence on the planet. Quickly they egaged for Mirta's personal sake and the mutual hatred of The Death Watch through out the group. Then engulfed great tradegy for the numbers of Rising. All of but was diminished except Dragonic, Zeth, Corran, and Mirta. Corran, Zeth, and Dragonic got seperated from Mira while she headed to the Death Watch camp insisting on going alone. The three spent the next few days in the Umbaran waste waiting and looking for Mirta. Dragonic: Just give it up, Corr. She is dead! Corran: No, we don't know that. Zeth: You see her anywhere in these waste? Corran: You want to just leave her? What if she is injured? Dragonic: She is dead! Corran: She might be wounded or lost? You don't know! Zeth: Corr, why do you want to do this any ways even against strong odds? Corran: Because she helped me out when I needed it, and I intend to do the same. Dragonic: She doesn't need it because she is dead! Corran: Guys, we saw here go back to The Death Watch camp! Zeth: Yeah, alone! Dragonic: Me and Zeth are heading back to the Republic Station, you are welcome to stay here and look for nothing. Corran: You'll see! Through out the course of two weeks Corran stayed in the Umbaran waste searching for Mirta to no avail. He searched the whole western sector where the battle took place, nothing. He eventually came to belief that Dragonic and Zeth were right and headed back to the outpost to go his seperate ways. Also a strange fact during Corran's time on Umbara was that they sampled his DNA for a Commando Cloning project. Garen the Great Once alone in the galaxy again, Corran decided to go back to Tatooine. Once arrived in Mos-Eisley he decided to visit some old friends he met along the way like Kul. He came to Kul's door step and they headed for a drink back at Chalmun's Cantina. Kul: Wow kid, you're a hunter now! Corran: Yes, how have you been my old friend? Kul: Just great, I finally got some serious credits from Jabba, I can retire now. Corran: That's great, Kul. You ever gonna go see the other planets? Kul: No Corr, I was born here and I intend to die here. Not on some crazy Bounty Hunt like you. Corran: Sure. Kul: So anyways kid, what have you been up to? Got Ren'ika yet? Corran: No, I almost did but then the Death Watch gunned down the whole group. Kul: What group? ( Corran Catching Kul up to things) Corran then proceeds to here that there is another hutt in town named Garen The Great, and he is offering two-million Republic Credits for a hunt. With this Corran said goodbye to Kul and set off to meet Rhaddak, Garen's assistant in Mos-Espa. The hunt consisted of killing a Jedi Knight by the Name of Rahm Kandan. He heard that Rahm was hiding along the Dune Sea. There he had to go on a long Journey on a speeder bike through the desert fighting several Tusken Raiders and even a Krayt Dragon. Eventually he found the Jedi hiding in a Cave in the Jundland Waste. Rahm: ! A Mandalorian!? Corran: ( remembering his face from Galidraan) This will be fun! ( lunging at him ) ( The two engulf in a intense fight involving a light saber and several wrist utilities ) Corran finally was able to shoot the Jedi in the shoulder knocking him down. He then killed him with his bare fist and taking his lightsaber as a weapon and a trophy. He then returned to Garen on Courascant and collected his credits. He eventually came to be under the pay roll of Garen for several months ans Garen's personal Mercenary. 'Garen's Betrayl' Corran was still working for Garen before he knew that Garen was bank rolling a Death Watch unit lead by Ren'ika. Corran heard of this by eavesdropping on his converstaion with his assistant Rhaddak. Garen: Have you sent the message to Ren'ika, Rhaddak? Rhaddak: Right away, Great One. Garen: Also, let him know that if he destroyes that little town in Carlac I will give him a little bonus. Some Punk there tried to free load on my credits. Rhaddak: Will do, Boss. Corran's blood was boiling inside him with anger. Corran: You know what he did to me Garen! ( while pulling out a vibro blade) Rhaddak picked up a rifle and aimed it at Corran. Corran then quickly twisted his wrist and pushed him through a window into the bright Courasant night. As Garen was a Hutt he couldn't get away from him, he called for his Guards. Corran quickly took the vibro blade and slashed it to the top of Garen's head. When the guards rushed in to the Throne Room Corran Announced, "He is Dead, you need no affiliation with him. Go Now unless you want to end up like him!" After killing the Hutt Corran gained some attention from other Bounty Hunters. And more of a drive to kill Ren'ika. He then quickly scrambled around Garen's messy throne room for coordinants for Ren'ika location. He then calmed down to the point to notice a scrambling slave girl Slave Chained to Garen's Stand. He found the data pad with the Ren'ika communication profile on it stating he was on Carlac. He then went over to the Slave, cut the chain, and let her go. Corran: You can consider yourself free to go. Zaytre: Wait, Thank you for freeing me from that slob. My name is Zaytre. I heard you were after Ren'ika he slaved me for quite a while then sold me to Garen when he employed him. He's done things to me that are worth heping you kill him. I'm not completely useless, I have experience as a Mercenary. I grew up in the Under World, kinda rough. Corran: I work alone: The Mandalorian Guild While preparing to go to Carac, Corran was contacted by a Mandalorian by the Name of Aloquar Ordo. Ordo: Hello Corr'ika. Corran: Hello my Vod. Ordo: I come with a preposition my friend. You have been with out your fellow vode for a while now, and I would like you to join my Mandalorian Guild. Corran: Of course, you were allies with Rising. He ran into Mirta Brokar, Zeth, and Dragonic when joining Corran: Su'coy gar, Mirta! ( in replied a sigh from Mirta ) Mirta: Hello Vod. Once Corran settled in with the Guild he had told them of his plans to go to Carlac. Ordo: You don't how bad it is. The Death Watch are all over the planet we are going anyways, you will need to wait a little bit longer for your revenge though. Corran: Yes, Alor. The Skirmish on Carlac Once arrived on Carlac, the Guild went to liberate the planet of the Death Watch and save the Ming Po Villagers ( a job by the Republic ) While Corran went straight for Ren'ika's lieutenant camp. He then went in full force with his Mandalorian Repeater Carbine and his DC-17 into the camp. He was solely focused on killing with weapons he was being all helmet no head. He was quickly out numbered after he had ran out of ammo gunning down the first wave of the Death Watch soldiers. He then pulled out his Energy Disruptor Pistol for as long as he could. He was eventually cornered by the Death Watch. About to be killed with a darksaber until Ren'ika and Death Watch leader came down using their jetpacks attached to their beskar'gam. Ren'ika: Don't kill him yet, we can do something better. Pre Vizla: Ren's got the right idea vode. Let's throw this dikut'laa in the Sarlac on Felucia! He was held at the camp until the Jedi and The Guild liberated the planet making the remaining Death Watch escape. Ren'ika's unit went to Felucia near the large Sarlac Pit on the Western Sector. Left for Dead Corran was thrown into the Sarlac Pitt with his armor on but tied with a grapple hook. Ren'ika suggested that they let him squirm while he was slowly being disolved by the acid. With this the Death Watch left to set up operation against the Criminal controlled farm, Nysillim. Corran's Beskar was slowly being eaten apart from the Sarlac. He was in his final hour until he was able to reach his lightsaber from his utility belt which he used to cut himself free. He managed to make it halfway out of the pit ( his jetpack was taken away ) until he accidentally impaled himself on the ridge in the chest passing out from the trauma back into the pit. Talisk Corran awoke in a strange home on Felucia. he couldn't see anything as it was very dark in the room he had awoken in. He attempted to stand and walk but it was quickly depleted when he tripped over his feet by the pain of his chest. Talisk: I wouldn't try to walk for a while, you need healing. Corran: Who are you? Talisk: I am Talisk Morphblade, I saved you from the pit. ( as the lights come on showing Talisk's Beskar'gam ) Corran: You're Death Watch aren't you?! Talisk: Why do you say that? Corran: Your armor, you weren't in the guild. You must be Death Watch! Talisk: Still the same hard headed Corran I knew. Corran: How do you know me? Talisk: I was in Rising di'kut! Corran: Commander Morphblade?! Talisk: Yes. Corran: I don't remember much from Umbara... Talisk: That's fine, I found this in your grip at the bottom of the pit. ( handing Corran his lightsaber ) Corran: Thanks, how'd you get here anyways? Felucia? Talisk: Well, I was always one of the more civilized Trandoshans, I made the mistake of having a Family on Dosha. I had to finish some uncovered buissness with the Hutts, I was heading to Tatooine out of Umbara. Corran: Why? Talisk: Simple, the Hutts would have killed my family had I not returned my debts. Corran: So you left the battle with the Death Watch to save your family? That still doesn't explain how you got here. Talisk: When I launched my ship off out of Umbara, I was shot down by a Umabaran Brigade cruiser. My ship was damaged while I was going into hyperspace. Which led to me crash landing out of the system. My ship violently crash landed on Felucia and I set up base. From there Talisk offered Corran rest for a few days some refitted Beskar'gam cloth to wear. With Corran's lightsaber his only survivng armor pieces, and his Brezak mount that Talisk gave him. He was off into the wilderness of Felucia. The Lonely Planet While in the Wilderness of Felucia after the Battle had finished, Corran tried to salvage parts to build a ship, he went in the abandoned Sepratist Citadels and even tried to steal a star fighter from the Republic Out Post. He eventually obtained enough parts to make this ship. The final product was extremely make shift as it had Rancor hide as insulation. His ship had enough power to make it to a nearbye moon that appeared civilized. The Gladiator Moon His ship landed on the moon Rolas 6 a planet occupied by Hutts and Crimelords. Once arrived he tried to get a ship or a shuttle, food, and rest. But instead he was taken into hold by the arena holders forces Nekrin The Hutt. The moon made most of it's profit by it's intense gladiator pits that scum of the Galaxy paid dozens to see. This consisted of hand to hand death matches, Man vs Beast, Beast vs Beast, Gun Fights, etc. Corran was thrown into the Gladiator pits and was given the offer to earn credits to take the most extreme fights they had. Corran having strong will power excepted and fought in the pits for months. After fighting packs of Akks, Rancors, and some of the Galaxies most dangerous men, he was considered a champion of the pits. He ah earned enough Republic Credits to buy a ship and with that he returned to The Guild as A Champion. Going Back "Shukur's alive?!" - Guild Member The Mandalorian Guild had amazement over Corran's being alive. He was given many traditional Mandallian Necrolethe's to celebrate his return. Once the partying of his return was finished with he was instantly back to his Guild Dutie's, with the new A'lor Beviin Kabur after Oloquar Ordo announced his retirement and duties on Corran initially arised issues within which he regrets as he believes it degrades him as a Mandalorian. He eventually came to settle in with the new A'lor and feel the same in the Guild as previously. Sundari It was in Corran's return to the Guild that he was aware of the killing of Pre Vizla and other Death Watch members at the hands of Darth Maul and his Death Watch rouges. Corran was angered that he could not obtain his revenge on Ren'ika, this caused him to devote much more of his time going after him. Project - 03 Swinder: Investigation and Intel 1/3 One day at Corran's home on Courascant he was notified by the Republic via Holo Net that they had created a clone of Corran for the Republic Commando Project, a project in which random people who have been previously in the Republic's servis were selected to have Cloned Commando's to possible help the Republic's tide in the Clone Wars. However Project - 03 or Swinder as many Trainers and Clones call him went rouge to Spar's a renegade Clone Arc Trooper's alliegence. With Republic Intel stated in which Spar was a growing force and wanted to aid the Sepratist in the War. Corran was hired to pose as a member of Spar's rouges and take them out and bring Swinder in. Corran accepted and went to investigate his home on Kamino. One he arived to Kamino he went to the Project RC plaza in Tipoca City. "We checked the place Merc, he left it exactly the way he left it." - A Republic Investigator Corran went to Swinder's room and he searched around for messages or anything to under stand the reason of his defect. He found a Datapad with messages from Walon Vau and Swinder. Walon Vau: You belong there, not the Republic who will treat you like a dog and use you for combat. Swinder: You know I have to stay, Vau. Walon Vau: Har'chaak! No you don't go with Spar, do it! He then went to Walon Vau's home. Project - 03 Swinder: Questioning Vau 2/3 " You ignorant di'kut! Swinder is with the protectors, I didn't want him to be the Republic's slave like you rather him be with his people!" - Vau to Corran Corran started interrogating Vau, and he defended himself to Corran by stating that he wasn't a traitor he was a True Mandalorian by telling 03 to go to Spar. Corran having a distrust for Vau disagreed with him which caused a uproar which eventually emitted a brutal fight between the two. Vau: I thought you were a True Mandalorian! Honorable to your people, but yet so ignorant! I'm more Mandalorian than you and I train Commandos! Corran: Very honorable betraying the Republic! Vau: Shut up! ( as the two erupt in fight ) Once the were both beaten to a bloody pulp, ( Corran more than Vau ) Walon said that the Protectors were on Concordia and wished him death by Spar. Project - 03 Swinder: The Truth of the Mandalorian Protectors 3/3 Corran arived on Concordia in his armor and framed to be Ren'ika from the Death Watch as the Protectors were using members. " Don't see a Ren on the list, must be a little mistake, Welcome to the Protectors! " - A Organizer Corran then went on to spy on Spar and the protectors and locate Swinder. Eventually after several days of will power to go against of what he thought were just Mandalorian imposers he finally went to Spar. Corran: You are traitors of the Republic, I am shutting you down! And bringing Swinder with me! Spar: And who might you be? Corran: Mandalorian Mercenary Corran Shukur of The Mandalorain Guild, I am under Jaster Mereel unlike you impostors! Spar: Corran, Corran, Ori'buyce, kih'kovid. ( All Helmet No Head, a term in which is to describe being hard headed in Mando'ade) Corran: Wait, what? Spar: We are Mandalorians we are living on our Cultures! With this Corran refuted the job and denied the Republic, and joined the Mandalorian Protectors. The Relentless Battle With Corran and the Protectors staying on Concordia, the Republic Sent The "Relentless" Fleet to the planet, disclosed as a campaign on the Sepratist Forces rather it being focused on destroying the Protectors. The fleet then engaged to send the Wampa Battalion along with the 305th Air Bourne Legion. The Early Protectors were Brutally outnumbered, causing aid by the Sepratists. In the heat of the battle Corran and his clone took arms as brothers as they both liked to think later on. As they were holding off waves and waves of Clone Troopers, eventually they sent in a Jedi General, Aliis Spectrum, which headed directly into the front lines where Corran and Swinder were fighting, Aliis thrusted her light saber at the pare. Swinder went on to hit him with his Rifle as Corran used his Jetpack to gain the advantage, the fierce Jedi Knight used a saber throw towards Corran in the air, Swinder then hit the Jedi with all his force causing him to lose his balance of the Force causing the saber to slice off Swinder's legs in the process. Corran then confronted the Jedi alone on the battle ground, activating his lightsaber, he began to start a saber duel. As it intensefied, Corran engaged in a saber lock, he then used a wrist dart from his wrist utilities, which accidentally hit the lightsaber causing it to explode a ray of fusion as it penetrated the crystal and the focusing compartment, killing Aliis and nearly Corran if he hadn't had any beskar'gam armor which most of the front was destroyed in the blast. After getting back up from the intense duel, The Protectors and Sepratists Managed to hold off the Republic with several casualities. Corran carried Swinder over his shoulder as he went to the Protectors, joining and becoming a fulltime member. Past Hauntings "You didn't have to save me, you could have died." "What would I be without you? You are the template, I am just the clone..." , Swinder and Corran Conversing. As Corran being a full time member of the Protectors, he lived a life in joy of hunting with his vode. He continued his Mercenary Work contributing to the Protectors. However, there was a particular hunt that he wasn't hunting, a Bounty on himself. When he killed Garen the Great Hutt, he agrivated the likes of Ziro the Hutt, Jabba's Uncle. Even being in Galactic Prison, he had tremoundous power in the under world. Corran was resting in his home on Courascant until he was attacked by a Night Owl remanant group of the Death Watch. There were three of them, all females, all dressed head to toe in Beskar'gam. Corran was unprepared, he had only his EE-3 Rifle in reach. Quickly he grabbed it and retaliated against the Night Owl Group. He shot with every intention to find out why he was being attacked. He was shot down in the chest, about to die by the Owls. Then the leader Owl, dressed in Red, took her helmet off revealing her face as Zaytre's. Corran was in awe until Swinder then came to his home in intention to visit, instead he had to save Corran from the Trio Hunters. He used his Westar Pistol he carried and fired at them. One of the Mercenaries came to swinder with a blade stabbing him. Swinder was able to manage the strength to shoot her down (while not killing her) , while Zaytre and the other Mercenary escaped. Swinder then sprayed himself with bacta and helped Corran up. Then they went to interrogate the Mercenary. Corran: Why did you try to kill me?! Why are you following Zaytre?! I want answers! Night Owl: Long Live the Night Owls... ( then self inflicting death ) Corran: Har'chaak! Swinder then offered to help Corran get to the bottom of the attacking. The two set out to hunt Zaytre and her goon. Corran suspected it was a Death Watch attack, he believed he was attacked simply for being a Mandalorian Protector. But he was aware of Sundari, he was aware that the Protectors recruited conversed Death Watch members. He knew something wasn't right. Hunting the Hunters "You know Swinder, if it wasn't for this Bio-genetic nonsense, I think of you as my brother, not my clone." He and Swinder tracked down the whereabouts of Zaytre, they began a search on Courascant. Eventually, the two found a Death Watch Gun Ship with Zaytre igniting it on a landing pad, as the other Owl loaded the ship. The were spotted by the two. Zaytre activated the guns on the ship and fired and the pair. The other Owl fired at Swinder and evaded his and Corran's shots due to being well trained. When the ship was ready to go, The goon retreated inside. Corran then activated his Jetpack on top of the Gunship as well as carrying Swinder up. Then the goon went on to the Loading Deck, and shot at the two on top of the ship. Swinder was able to take the shot causing her to fall. As The ship was getting closer and closer to leaving the atmosphere of Courascant they then went inside the ship through the loading bay. They then attacked Zaytre. They accidentally shot the ship controls. Zaytre went to the ships sole escape pod. Corran had the shot, but for some reason decided to spare her. The two then escaped the ship through the door seconds before it went out of the Planet. They were able to land safely by Corran's Jetpack. Swinder: Har'chaak Corran, you had the shot! Corran: She was defenseless, it would have been dishonorable. Swinder: Oh yeah, be the better man, huh? Corran: She was after Ren'ika as well, I see alot of herself in me, I don't want to kill her. Swinder: I hate it when you get all moral on me... Zaytre Even with Corran's weaknesses showcasing, the hunt for Zaytre Shedrin wasn't over, Corran and Swinder continued to search the Galaxy from Tatooine to Nar Shadaa, until, they found her location in the back room of a Cantina is Coronet Coriella. Corran tipped the bar owner, and they went in the room. They were careful, they spotted Zaytre, and they shot a wounding strike. With Zaytre down, Corran went to interrogate. Corran: The Garen's Slave Girl? Why have you been attacking us? Zaytre: (silent) Corran: Tell me! Zaytre: ... You hand a bounty on your head ever since you killed Garen. Not that I want to avenge the di'kut, but I wanted to kill you, and profit from that. Unfortunately, you killed my crew, and I admit, I lost. Corran: Di'kut? Your Armor? Your weapons? Your combat? Zayte: Death Watch laser brain. Corran: Explains, so you got a troop of soliders? Zaytre: By a troop, you mean two Night Owls. Then yes. Corran: How'd you get there in the first pla- Swinder: We are wasting our time! Let's end this now! - raises Rifle - Corran: Enough Swinder! Zaytre: It was a attempt, a attempt to kill Ren'ika, sadly, I never got to him, he died on Sundari. Corran: I know. So, you aren't Death Watch? You just joined? Zaytre: Well, I succeded and prevailed. I stuck with it. Corran: So it isn't to late to turn you to the Protectors? Swinder: Corran! You fool! She tried to kill you? Zaytre: As I see it, I'm your slave now. You can spare me, or shoot me. If you don't kill me, I don't have anything else to do other than staying a Mercenary. Corran: You can come with us. Zaytre: By slave, I ment my well being! ( as she makes and escape ) Swinder: After her! ( shoots at the running Mercenary ) Corran: Let her go..., we will encounter her again. My head isn't clear... Swinder: Sometimes, you are just a gutless tiny little man, Corran. Corran: Yeah, and I'm your template, your just a pathetic copy of this man! Norvall II As the Protectors were fighting for the CIS, they were lead into a trap near the end of the Clone Wars, on Norvall II they were decieved by Darth Sidious and brutally attacked. This lead to many of the Protector's Death. Swinder fought along with Corran in this intense battle until death by the Clone Troopers. Corran had stopped his fighting, he took in Swinder's death, which resulted in rage. Corran was mentally destroyed by his death, he was beating down other Clones with his bare fist, he kept at this until he caught the bad end of a Mortar Explosion, he was lost from the surviving members, and proclaimed dead. Corran: We aren't going to make it Swinder. Swinder: I know, let's make the best of these clones though! Corran & Swinder: Vode an! Swinder: Har'chaak! They shot me! ( as Swinder was targted by a Clone Sniper) Corran: Swinder?! ( as the second shot impacts him through the skull killing him ) Requiem As Corran was in containment from the Empire, he was very depressed of the un-timely death of what he felt as his brother. He sat in his cell wondering what he could have done to save him, or what he shouldn't have said. He felt in his lowest state as he had someone close to him die at a mature enough age to comprehend. The Galactic Empire At the Imperial takeover, Corran was prisoner and slave, he was transported to The City of Bone on Mandalore to mine the Beskar Iron for Empire. This was tiring process for Corran. The Mandalorians Take Back During this grueling period of Fire Fights between the Imperials and the Mandalorian Protectors, there was an asssault on the City of Bone, which took all the Protectors had. When they infiltrated the slave yards Corran was freed, to fight the Imperials. After several attacks they were succesful in liberating Mandalore from the Empire. Shortly after, they joined the Alliance of Free Planets. The Spice Once Corran arrived back to his home on Courauscant he stopped hunting gigs, and spent most of his days at his home. He was wanted by the Empire, and he was left emotionally broken. He had more credits than he knew what to do with, and he was still mourning his "brothers" death. It was at this point where he had lost his will to live. He didn't care anymore. Eventually he ran found his will to get out of his home to the deep markets of the city. During Corran's stroll around the lower levels he encountered a gang of Rodians beating up on a kid that only looked to be around 15. Gathering Corran's attention, he went over and smashed two Rodians heads into each other and shot the other one. He then extended his hand to help the kid up, but then quickly pulled it back. Corran: You're a Spice Junkie... Child: No, no! I only make it, that's why those guys were beating me up. Corran: Make it? Spice is mined. Child: No no, I make synthetic Ryll, those guys found out it was fake, that's why... Corran: I could care less of your drug exploits, do me a favor and quit, I don't want to see a 15 year old dead body overdosed from spice. Child: No no, you don't understand. You're knowledgeable about spice, and your pretty tough. I need you to watch out for me y'know? Corran: Get lost, kid. Kid: My name is Gale Marinak, I'm gonna get killed if I don't make 200 pounds of Ryll by next month. Several people are after to kill me anyways, I just need someone. Please! Corran complied with Gale, only to protect him, under one condition that he never use his product or any other drugs. The Spice Betrayl Swiflty after Gale had made his required spice batch, the took it to the distributors warehouse coumpound in level 1578. They unloaded the cargo and preceded. Rhaddak: Hello Gale, my Ryll better be pure, customers pay top dollar for this. Who's that guy? Corran: Rhaddak? - Raising his Blaster - Rhaddak: The little hot head that pushed me out of a window 40,000feet above ground level. Such a pleasant surprise. Y'know I would kill the both of you, Gale working with him, and Corran for breaking my wrist and trying to kill me. But that happened like 7 years ago? I'm gonna let this be a by gone, depending on how pure that Ryll is. - Opening a canister of Ryll - This stuff looks amazing! Hey boys, get all there weapons, this is above a buy gone, you're gonna stay here and cook for me until you die, or I decide to kill you! Gale: No Rhaddak, he doesn't even know how to make it he just was protecting me! Rhaddak: Too bad, he can watch. Now away with you there's a special cell for the both of you. Corran: You idiot! I should have just let those Rodians kill you! Gale: I'm so sorry Corran. Escape Four months went by of Corran and Gale only being fed enough to survive in the cell pit. Gale made a escape plan. To tear the laboratory apart and use small strands of metal to unlock the door. Those steps were successful until they were running from the cell coumpound. Corran then spoke up to Rhaddak and his spice gang. Corran: I can't speak for Gale, but I'd rather be killed than spend another day in that dredded pit, I'd rather you just kill me right now! Rhaddak: You know, I would gladly kill you, but I can't give you want, sorry. Several more days went by of containment in the cell. Corran felt a prescense something telling him deep down that he was in the end game. Legacy Personality Traits Corran tended to be very hard headed, cynical, and negative at times. Many had a hard time dealing with him during Mandalorian Rising, never maturing or moving on from this state he learned to temper it by getting tired of being called a di'kut'laa. He was always honorable, just merely unconsiderate of others. However, away from Corran's negative side in social activities, he was always someone to party with. He had a extremely high tolerance to intoxication normally Mandalorians Paying him to drink several bottles of Mandallian Necrolethe a drink from the Mandalorians . Corran's social interaction was usually unconsistent as he wouldn't usually speak unless spoken to, and he usually reply with something disturbing or unrelevant to the topic. Corran Never usually felt down or sad due to having a incredibly large egotistical factor. One exception of his cynisym was on Umbara when Mirta went missing from the surving members. Combat and Weapons Corran was a Rifle Fighter occasionally switching from Boba Fett's Blaster ( EE-3 Carbine ) or The Onderon Rebel Rife. He generally used tanking ( Defense Buff ) until he aqquired his Medic Companion which he used for a while then reverted to his RA-7 Companion. He was very skilled in hand to hand combat as learning Teri Kasi the martial art from Myles his mentor and adoptive father. He used Rahm's lightsaber for a while in Felucia and the Gladiator Pits. In-game Personality A humorous fact is that Corran's in game tendencies are generally the oposite with the exception of his purposely trying on the Negative persona sometimes. Corran's cynism and opiniated hard headed ness show sometimes but it isn't his true personality rather a factor of his rare anger. He is usually very nice to people, a adviser for issues for many, and just a good guy in general. Corran still has some personal building to do, so he does have slight immaturities and insecurities, don't be scared off by this if you happen to run into him in-game don't be afraid to say Hi to him. " My inspiration for Corran's personality was to be the perfect mix of my bad traits I have and add even more to the mix, in doing this it drives me to get rid of those traits seeing how it can affect my fictional self. " - Anonymous Source Behind the Scenes Only the closest of Corran's in game friends would know of Corran's online wearabouts, he will disclose that he plays PSWG, SWGEMU, and SWTOR. He won't name any characters or servers, you're just going to have to ask him that. :) Category:Mandalorian Rising Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Mandalorian super commando Category:Member Category:Jedi Member Category:True Mandalorian